D
is the 7th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 35. Synopsis Diamond confronts the thief, Lickilicky, who goes underground to attack his monsters. Diamond is in a pinch, and to stop Lickilicky, he uses the Pokétch functions. Chapter Plot The president throws some empty Poké Balls to Diamond to use. Diamond takes some, and sees this will be his first catch ever. He remembers he needs to stand on his toes and throw the Ball, like he did at Great Marsh during the safari. Diamond throws the Poké Ball at the Pokémon, but it only makes the Pokémon mad, which digs into the ground. Diamond is displeased, as the Pokémon ran off, but the president explains it simply went underground: it emerges and strikes Don with Dig. The Pokémon repeats its tactic, and wounds Lax. The clowns note that Pokémon is skilled in using its tongue to attack, then runs back into the hole, like a "hit-and-run" strategy. The president is angry, and yells at Diamond to quickly catch it. Diamond falls down as the president yells, and hears some beeping. He looks at the Pokétch, then examines the hole the Pokémon dug out, and measures the distance where it emerged. He then puts his hand in Lax's fur, and sees Lax's Iron Ball is missing. He realizes the Pokémon's tongue will grab anything, regardless if it is food or not. Diamond takes the Pokétch manual, surprising the president, since he read that earlier. He activates a feature, believing the Pokémon isn't hungry, but is just storing the items it finds. He assumes that Pokémon is hiding those items, just like Lax is hiding berries in its fur. The president sees Diamond is just trying to find the spot where the Pokémon hid those items, using the "Dowsing Machine" on Pokétch. Diamond traces the items, and finds them on the ground, near a hole. As Diamond comes down from Tru, he can sense the Pokémon is coming, and claims it knows about its secret. Diamond explains he also likes collecting stuff, but stealing is illegal. The president doubts that's a wise idea, as it may provoke the Pokémon. Diamond admits it is fine, for he can predict where the tongue will come out. Out of the ground, the tongue appears, so Lax grabs it, preventing the Pokémon from using it. The president is amazed that Diamond knew where the Pokémon would emerge, and is reminded the Pokémon will protect the items where it hid. It is why Diamond calculated the distance from where Lax was attacked: 7 steps. The president is inspired, as Diamond also used the Pedometer function. Diamond throws the Poké Ball, and catches the Pokémon. The couple is amazed by Diamond, and the crowd is interested in Pokétch functions, and want to buy it. The president is pleased to see so many customers buying his product. Diamond looks at his Pokémon, determined to return the items that his Pokémon stole, which he nicknames Kit from Lickitung. The president points out it is now actually a Lickilicky. The clowns tell the president they sold all of the Pokétches, shocking him, and thanking Diamond for participating in the campaign. He adds this Lickilicky followed him from Lake Valor, where he was fooling around one of the Lickitung, and didn't suspect this to happen. The customers are angry, as the president actually baited them into buying the Pokétch. Diamond stops, and asks the president about Lake Valor, since the passage should've been closed. The president explains he simply entered the lake, and found a TV crew. Diamond remembers when he visited the lake, he found the two hostile scientists, and the lake was barred. He realizes that the preparations for the bomb are complete, as they don't even need to keep people from going to the lake itself. It terrifies Diamond to know Team Galactic's plans are close to launching. Debuts Pokémon *Diamond's Lickilicky Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 35 chapters